syndicates_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Elissa Brandt
Myers-Briggs *ESTJ - Extraverted (80%), Observant (85%), Thinking (82%), Judging (85%), Assertive (80%) *Executives are representatives of tradition and order, utilizing their understanding of what is right, wrong and socially acceptable to bring families and communities together. Executive personalities lead by example, demonstrating dedication and purposeful honesty, and an utter rejection of laziness and cheating, especially in work. If anyone declares hard, manual work to be an excellent way to build character, it is Executives. Executives are aware of their surroundings and live in a world of clear, verifiable facts – the surety of their knowledge means that even against heavy resistance, they stick to their principles and push an unclouded vision of what is and is not acceptable. Their opinions aren’t just empty talk either, as Executives are more than willing to dive into the most challenging projects, improving action plans and sorting details along the way, making even the most complicated tasks seem easy and approachable. However, Executives don’t work alone, and they expect their reliability and work ethic to be reciprocated – people with this personality type meet their promises, and if partners or subordinates jeopardize them through incompetence or laziness, or worse still, dishonesty, they do not hesitate to show their wrath. This can earn them a reputation for inflexibility, a trait shared by all Sentinel personalities, but it’s not because Executives are arbitrarily stubborn, but because they truly believe that these values are what make society work. The main challenge for Executives is to recognize that not everyone follows the same path or contributes in the same way. A true leader recognizes the strength of the individual, as well as that of the group, and helps bring those individuals’ ideas to the table. That way, Executives really do have all the facts, and are able to lead the charge in directions that work for everyone. Wand *Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair - It looked for a partner with a bit of... duality in their nature. Someone who is experiencing conflict in some way in their life, or who is going through a difficult time. The wand also sought out someone who is highly talented, and proficient in many different areas. Spirit Animal/Patronus *A bison - Strength, survival, perseverance, change, adaptability, fortitude, endurance. Biggest fear/boggart *Conrad and Alexandrine's deaths - Despite the dangers of their profession and how risky it is to be close to anyone one, let alone fear their deaths, Elissa knows her biggest fear - her boggart - is losing both her twin brother and her best friend. Her life would dull without them, she'd become numb, she'd be reduced to nothing. They're an essential part to her existence, they're her motivation to keep pushing on. To lose them would be to lose herself. Archetype *The Fool/Jester - She's the one that urges everyone to enjoy the process of life. She invites everyone out to play-- she knows how to turn work, interactions with others, and even the most mundane tasks into fun. Surrounded by darkness in her line of profession has taught her something very important: to play is as important as to work. Otherwise, this just won't work out for you. Her goal is maybe the wisest goal of all, which is just to enjoy life as it is, with all its paradoxes and dilemmas. What causes most dread in her is a lack of stimulation and being not alive. Orientations *Bisexual, Biromantic Physical Attraction *Males - She loves a strong, well built guy. She prefers dark eyes to lighter eyes, to contrast her own green orbs. She can't stand being the taller one when she's with a guy, either. Jawlines? A huge fucking plus. She loves defined jawlines in guys. *Females - Surprisingly, she has a very different taste in girls. She prefers them to be a little smaller in stature than her, though not enough to make her seem like a giant. She likes when they have darker eyes than her, though not too dark like the guys' she likes. She loves feminine girls - she's a sucker for them. The skirts, the blouses, the dresses, she's very gay for it all. Personality Attraction *Males - They need to be confident in themselves, maybe borderline arrogant, but not exceedingly so that they're blinded by themselves. They need to be dominant when it counts but know when - and how - to relax when the time calls for it. She has a thing for smart guys, too, but not to the nerdy level. It has to be right in between. A balance between brains and brawl, you know? *Females - Nothing screams sexy more than a confident girl. She hates to see girls in moments of insecurity, she hates having to reassure them that they matter. She's not here for that. You need to know your worth and own it, or else Elissa will take no interest in you. She sometimes likes a challenge, too. She isn't looking for someone who will always agree with her, not really. Love Languages *Physical touch (primary) - She's not truly close to anyone if there's no physical touch. It keeps things real for her - not just a piece of her imagination. She's a very physical woman, she loves being in contact with other people, some less platonic than others. Something about physical touches seems intimate, something special shared between two people who share an emotional connection. She yearns for it, God knows she's lost it so many times before, especially during her time in Bulgaria. There was Anzhelo, Lyubomir, Svetlana... and that's without counting Alexandrine and Jakob, before she even stepped a toe out of Scandinavia. *Receiving gifts (secondary) - She loves receiving gifts. It's not the actual thing, but rather the sentiment behind the action. She'll know you think about her, you value her, you see her as something worth doing something for. Really, she's a softie when it comes to this sort of thing. Soundtrack *Never Be Like You - Flume ft. Kai Category:Active Characters Category:DARP